


All I Am is a Man, I Want the World in my Hands

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Series: ranboob [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, but they didnt get the chance, i'm not shipping anyone never take it that way, ranboo loves his friends, ranboo needs a hug :C, the kids are not alright, the kids just wanna be kids, the only people i'm shippin is the people who are alright with it, they are best friends, they were gonna run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: And today was the day. Where they ran off and didn’t come back. Presidency was given to Fundy. (An adult. Who could handle the stress of being president of a country built on war and spite.) Tubbo was dressed up in his signature green button down shirt instead of the stuffy L’manburg president uniform, sleeves hanging over his hands and clumsily buttoned. Ranboo couldn’t tell if it was buttoned that way on purpose or on accident.{._.}title from Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood{._.}a request from the same person!! i loved writing this it was so much fun, thank you for requesting it
Relationships: Ranboo & Everyone, Ranboo & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ranboob [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315





	All I Am is a Man, I Want the World in my Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VividPix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividPix/gifts).



> Another fun wholesome one would be that the kids all had been planning on going on an exploration trip for a whole day, but when the planned day arrives it's stormy out. Ranboo doesn't want people to miss out on the trip they planned so hard for so he ushers them to go without him, trying his best to hide his dissapointment. However he is surprised by everyone deciding to have a big game day at his house instead (perhaps even moving to the community center for more space). Chaos ensues, and an adult may or may not had to have been called to wrangle the kids from committing too much damage lol. (Can u imagine dream being dogpiled and overwhelmed by a bunch of children, manhunt 2.0 right there haha)
> 
> (a long request but dw)
> 
> by VividPix!

Ranboo was excited! They were planning to run away from the Dream SMP, away from L’manburg, away from the wars and drama. 

It was Purpled’s idea. Then, Tommy encouraged it. And now here they were, planning out details. 

“I say,” Drista starts. “We take horses out of here. Fast ones that can jump high, none of those slow ones.”

“Well, to do that, we need to tame horses first,” Tubbo points out, nestled comfortably in Tommy’s lap. 

Lani pipes in, from her position in Drista’s lap, “That’s true! We’d need to find horses that fit our standards!”

“We have time,” Ranboo mumbles through the steak in his mouth. “We can leave whenever we want, who’s gonna stop us?”

Tommy and Drista, simultaneously, groan out, “Dream could stop us.”

With a surprising amount of confidence, Ranboo jumps up and shouts, “He can try! We’re kids who’ve been through war with no respect for authority! We’re unstoppable!”

His statement was met with joyful laughs, Tommy’s signature wheezes being the most prominent out of everyone’s. Ranboo liked it when he made his friends laugh. They sounded happy, and untouched by the trauma of war and conflict at such a young age. 

{._.}

Tubbo named his new horse Mangoes. Mangoes was a beautiful dark brown stallion with a darker brown mane and the most gorgeous chocolate eyes. Where Tubbo got the name Mangoes, don’t ask Ranboo, he doesn’t know. 

But Mangoes was very particular about who he let touch him. He  _ hated  _ Tommy, and really only let Tubbo, Ranboo, or Lani touch him. Drista was a rare occasion, but he would sometimes let her ride him if Tubbo asked him to. 

But no matter how many times Tubbo asked Mangoes to let Tommy ride him, Mangoes always threw Tommy off his back. 

So, here Tommy was, laying in the dirt with dust all over his signature red and white shirt. Drista and Purpled were losing their fucking _minds_ on the side. 

Mangoes looked  _ ridiculously  _ smug about the whole thing, flicking his ear and his mane up snobbishly. 

Tommy huffed angrily and sat up to dust off the dirt on his shirt. (The best he could anyway, his favorite shirt was stained now.)

The horse whinnied and Tommy flashed him the finger. Ranboo snickered under his breath. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, bitch. I’ll get my own horse, and she won’t like you either. Or he. Or-or, uhhh, they. They won’t like you either, bitch. Because you are a bitch.”

Ranboo rolled his eyes and let Tommy go off on his rant while he went off to find his own horse. Purpled came to follow him and keep him company. He’s grateful for the company. Purpled is great company. 

They talked little, mostly just enjoying the presence of their friend as they walked. Purpled told the story of how he’d played a game of Bedwars with a couple of other friends of his; Astelic and Sammy, Ranboo believes, though the names might not be completely accurate.

Ranboo even spoke of how he’d been in a Skywars arena before. Purpled’s reaction had been priceless; eyes bugging out of his head, shouting and screaming about  _ how did you survive in the arena, Ranboo?! You’re literally so peaceful!  _

Eventually, Purpled had found his own horse, a stunning gray mare with a dark mane to contrast her lighter fur. He’d named her Penny, short for Peninsula. 

Penny was quick and she could jump over Ranboo with ease. (which was impressive, since he was the tallest on the server, save for Sam)

And Penny let Ranboo ride on her with Purpled while they rode back to where Tubbo was prancing with Mangoes. Tommy was holding a whole  _ sword,  _ waving it threateningly at the opposing animal. Tubbo was trying not to laugh so he could stop his friend from fighting his  _ horse.  _

“Tommy, stop!” Tubbo shrieked, giggles making their way through his words. 

Tommy was swinging his iron sword haphazardly and if Lani were here, she would’ve shouted at him to be careful. “No! That motherfucker was looking at me weird!”

Ranboo’s blond companion who was on the horse with him began to cackle hysterically at the situation. The other blond (the crazy one) whipped his head to look over at the two. “What are you looking at?! Is your horse gonna disrespect me, too?!”

At that, Purpled began to laugh harder. A snort tore its way through his giggles and he snapped his mouth shut, clapping his hands over his mouth in horror. 

Tubbo and Tommy were gaping at him, awed at the discovery of their friend’s  _ snorting laughter.  _ Purpled is shaking his head, leading Penny to slowly back away from them before they start chasing him. 

Ranboo knew exactly what was going to happen. Purpled was gonna flee while Tommy and Tubbo made chase after him so that they could tickle him and hear him laugh more. 

Before it could happen, he jumped off of Purpled’s new horse and met with Drista. The squeals of their laughter made his heart feel warm as he draped himself over the smaller girl. They watched gleefully as the boys ran around the field with their new animal friends. (It felt wrong to call them pets, with the amount of animal hybrids roaming around the server.)

Drista promised to help Ranboo find horses on their own journey later that week. 

{._.}

Ranboo did end up finding a horse for himself. He named her Sunny, for her precious blonde fur. Her mane was a pretty shade of brown but what mesmerized Ranboo the most about her was her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue that matched the sky itself. It must’ve been what led Ranboo to his decision to name her Sunny. 

And today was the day. Where they ran off and didn’t come back. Presidency was given to Fundy.  _ (An adult. Who could handle the stress of being president of a country built on war and spite.)  _ Tubbo was dressed up in his signature green button down shirt instead of the stuffy L’manburg president uniform, sleeves hanging over his hands and clumsily buttoned. Ranboo couldn’t tell if it was buttoned that way on purpose or on accident.

But it was raining.  _ It was raining and Ranboo didn’t have the proper coverup to protect himself.  _ Of course it had to rain on the one day they were planning on running away. 

The children sat dejectedly in the Community House, their horses tied up outside. 

They were all waiting on him. Ranboo felt horrible. He knew they weren’t leaving because of him. He was the oddball here. He couldn’t go with them because the rain would burn him. The rest of them didn’t mind the rain, some even preferred it. (Tommy and Drista certainly loved dancing in the rain, usually together.)

But here they were, sitting there sadly because he couldn’t go out in the rain like them. 

They’d neglected to pack any rain coverup because Dream had told Drista that the weather would’ve been clear the day they were planning on running. He must’ve lied to her to get her hopes up. Drista wouldn’t put it past him.

Lani clicked her heels together nervously, the clacking quiet in general but loud in the eerie silence of the room, save for the rain pouring down outside. “What do we do? Skeppina is waiting for us with Telette and they’re expecting us by sundown.”

Her brother sighed and slumped. “I’m not sure, Lani, I’m not sure.”

Ranboo swallowed guiltily and spoke, “You guys can go ahead without me, I’m sure I’ll be there another day.”

His statement was met with protest immediately. Protests of “We can’t just leave you behind!” and “You’re an idiot if you think we’re leaving without you.”

His heart bled for his friends, ached to hold them close and love them as they did for him. But he knew that they wanted to leave. Leave this horrible server and go be kids again. And he wanted for them to leave this server and go be kids again. If they had to do it without him, then so be it. 

“You guys have planned this for so long,” he attempted to justify but Tommy was having none of it. 

He marched right up to Ranboo’s seated form and planted himself in his lap. When Ranboo struggled to reason with the others and push his friend off of his legs (as much as his heart screamed at him to hug the smaller boy close and never let him go) Tommy just wrapped his limbs around him. 

“Tommy, you guys need to leave before you’re late and the girls get worried-”

“You’re a real ass if you think we’re just going to leave you behind then,” Tommy cried, shoving his face into Ranboo’s neck. “Because then Telette and Skeppina will just be more worried that we showed up with a missing person!”

Ranboo paused in his motions and let his hands rest awkwardly on his friend. Tommy was wrapped around him like a koala and was stubbornly stuck to him like he was afraid Ranboo would melt if he let go. 

Purpled sighed and kneeled on the ground beside Ranboo and Tommy. “We’ll settle for another day, don’t worry.”

“But you guys were so excited to go-” 

Ranboo was cut off by Lani, looking regretful for cutting him off, but needing to say her piece; “You were excited to go, too, Ranboo.”

It’s true. He was. He was  _ so  _ excited to leave and get away from it all. Go and be careless and free and never have to worry about Dream or anyone finding them and deciding they wanted them dead. 

“That’s…true,” he relented. He sighed and slumped onto the friend in his lap. His other friends crowded around him in a slightly awkward group hug. “But it feels wrong to put it off for another day.”

Purpled punched his shoulder and flashed a grin at him. “Hey, as you said. We have time. Who’s gonna stop us?”

At that, Ranboo snorted and shot him his own matching grin. “You’re right, I did.”

“Yeah!” Drista cried out gleefully. “Fuck ‘em! We can run whenever we want! They can’t tell us what to do!”

{._.}

The next day, it was still raining. When Ranboo woke to the sound of rain pittering against the glass, he was shocked to find that Tommy was no longer wrapped in his arms. He sat up slowly and groggily, rubbing at his multi-colored eyes. 

It was getting dark. The sky outside was just turning a pretty mixture of orange and pink. Looking around the Community House’s main room, he frowned when he realized that his friends weren’t here. 

Had they left? Had they left  _ him?  _

But then there was a thud from the roof and a muffled shout of a curse. Ranboo’s lips twitched and threatened to spread into a grin. That was obviously Tommy. 

The enderman hybrid stood and stretched his limbs as much as he could in the small height of the main room of the Community House. 

The rain began to slow and by the time Ranboo made it to the rooftop, it had stopped completely. He was standing in the little hole that led up to the top of the house, the sloshing of the water lining the roof. He stared in awe at the fairy lights that hung across fences along the edges of the building. The tent looked like there were people in there, from the shadows that wriggled and moved and were shaped like his friends. 

Ranboo let a fond smile overtake him as he stepped silently toward where they were whispering. 

“No, you idiot,” hissed a voice that sounded like Drista. “Ranboo’s legs won’t fit if we have the mattress that way.”

“Ranboo’s legs probably won’t fit anyway, we haven’t made a mattress that fits him yet,” hissed back another voice that sounded like Tommy. 

What were they  _ doing?  _ It sounded adorable and very sweet of them, but that didn’t mean he knew what they were doing. 

He peeked his head in, pointed ears twitching curiously. “Guys? What are you doing?”

They all froze. They’d all changed into pajamas at some point while Ranboo was sleeping. Tubbo and Lani both wore matching bee-patterned pajama bottoms with graphic tees, Purpled with his whole pajama set, and Drista and Tommy both wore shorts that reached a little above their knee with matching shirts.  _ If lost, return to Dirsta  _ and  _ My name isn’t Dirsta.  _

Ranboo remembers when they made those shirts, Tubbo had accidentally misspelled her name, so Drista had made the other shirt with the words  _ My name isn’t Dirsta  _ to tease him. Anyone was allowed to use the  _ If lost, return to Dirsta  _ shirt because it was made a couple sizes too big so it would fit anyone. 

He was brought out of his memories by Purpled clearing his throat and standing up straight, attempting horribly to hide the scene behind him. “Uhh, don’t worry about it!”

Not so subtly, Lani face-palmed and whimpered into her palms. Ranboo snickered. 

Tommy sighed and dropped the pillow he was holding. “We were setting up a sort of sleepover party kind of thing up here to cheer you up after not being able to leave today,” he explained. 

Ranboo was speechless. They planned all this for him? For  _ him?  _

For a split second, he felt undeserving of their love. Their love should be given to someone who could send it back tenfold. Ranboo could try, for sure, but it would never feel like enough. 

His lip wobbled and his friends gathered in a hug around him. 

They spent the rest of their night playing card games, or telling each other stories, or coming up with crazy plots for fictional stories that would never be written. They fell asleep again, curled around each other as if they would disappear. Knowing this godforsaken server, it wasn’t too far from the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> i changed it up a bit i hope you don't mind <:D


End file.
